worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
USS Flagg
Background Being deployed all over the world, the Joes needed a form of force porojection and relatively quick response. Providing them with an Aircraft carrier and rotating the Joes that are deployed there will decrease response times to hotspots, not to mention allow instant air support to other units deployed in the area. Model Type - USS Flagg Class - GI Joe Carrier Crew - 3200+ 600 flight crew + variable numbe of Joes on assignment SDC By Location Main Hull 140 000 Hull per 40 ft 2 000 Island Tower 30 000 Flight Deck 60 000 Elevators 15 000 ea Drive Propeler 5 000 ea CIWS 1 000 ea Missile Launchers 1 500 ea Sensors Arrays 2 500 ea Aircraft Catapults 1 000 ea AR - 15 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including standard 40mm rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Surface Speed - 56 kph Statistics Height - 41m overall top to bottom, 32m from the waterline Length - 332.8m overall, 317m at the waterline Width - 76.8m overall, 40.8m at the waterline Weight - 103 000 tons displacement Cargo - 1000s of tons Power System - 2 × Westinghouse A4W nuclear reactors, 4 × steam turbines, 4 × shafts, 260,000 shp (194 MW), 20 year fuel capacity. Consumables last for upto a year, except fuel and aircraft consumables during combat operations that last only a month or less. Cost - 4.5 billion US dollars + 160 million annually to operate. Weapons Weapon Type - Sea Sparrow Launchers (3-4 depending on specific ship) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 15km Damage - 4d4x100sdc Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time per launcher Payload - 8 heavy H.E. Surface to Air missiles each Bonuses - na Weapon Type - CIWS 20mm gatling gun (3-4 depending on specific ship) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 6d6x10sdc per 20 round burst Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - 80 bursts each Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Rolling Airframe Missiles (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x100sdc Rate Of Fire - 1 per Payload - 21 light H.E. Surface to Air missiles each Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties +2 strike with weapon systems Cannot dodge Systems of Note Carried craft - 85 total consisting of: Skystriker, COnquest X-30, Dragonfly, X-19 Phantom, Tomahawk, Sky Hawk, Sharc, Whale and Devilfish Radar - Range - 500 miles (800km), +10% Read Sensory Equipment, +1 initiative. Track 72 targets, display 48 and lock onto 12. EW Equipment - -10% to opposing read sensory equipment skill rolls, -2 to be hit by torpedoes, -1 to be hit by missiles Radar - Range of 200 miles (370km). Able to track upto 24 targets, display 18 targets and lock onto 6 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 500 miles Targeting Computer - +2 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications Array - Range of 3000km but can be boosted indefintiely via satellite uplink References Used Wikipedia Encyclopedia of Modern Warcraft GI Joe Order of Battle and Battle Files Toy Blueprint